


【翔润】困兽

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	【翔润】困兽

1

Alpha时代的终结，是从政府派发宣传单的那刻开始的。那张印着鲜红标语的铜版纸陆陆续续地送到国家的每一位公民手中，一字一句的宣告着Alpha与生俱来的罪孽。

“他们暴虐成性，挑起战争，欺压善良的Beta，把柔弱的Omega视作玩物！”台上正发表演讲的Beta紧紧攥着话筒，过高的语调让他的呼吁显得慷慨激昂。他身边站着一个被缚住手脚的Alpha，瘦削的尖下巴上带着青色的胡茬，神态有些疲惫，可眼神清澈，脊背也挺直。他对这场演讲感到荒谬和不屑，甚至在嘈杂的人声中微不可闻的啧了一声。

“他们邪恶，他们生来有罪。我们关押这些Alpha，就是为了不再有十年前那样的战争发生。”他义正严辞，而后又不慌不忙的把话筒递到那位Alpha的嘴边。“作为Alpha，你有什么要忏悔的吗？”

空气中出现了短暂的静默。在场的人不约而同的期盼着，希望能从他的口中听到什么令人发指的真相或者撕心裂肺的悔恨。

“没有，先生。”Alpha的声音低低的，态度比想象中要温和。“只是如果不是Alpha，战争也不会这么快结束。”

“荒谬！”激动的演讲者摔了话筒，“不要企图混淆视听！善良的Beta和Omega不会听信你的诡辩！”他高举双手，振臂呼喊。

“为了正义！为了和平！”

台下的听众也莫名的激愤起来。他们呼喊着意义不明的字句，宣泄着莫名的愤懑和怒火。松本润站在最前排，在攘动的人群中艰难的保持平衡。他抬头去看那个倔强的Alpha，他端端正正的站在台上，紧抿着双唇，眼神游移着，似乎也往下看了一眼。

松本润相信他们对视了。那双好看的圆眼睛沉默的回望他，他或许曾经是强者，现在却只能沉默着，在一群昏昏沉沉的观众里，企图找到一丝清明。

2

“你们这些Omega有时候就是敏感的可怕。”生田斗真喝了一口酒，又把松本润面前那杯倒满。

“他可是Alpha诶，他的眼神里除了暴虐还能有什么？”

“那你们这些天性纯良的Beta眼神里又有什么？”

松本润呛回去，察觉到自己的失态，又闷闷的喝了口酒。他心情不太好，最近频繁的演讲活动让他没由来的烦躁。

“别多想了。”好在生田斗真并不介意，安慰似的拍了拍他的肩膀。“马上就要去Alpha收管所取材了，你可别写出什么离经叛道的稿子来。”

松本润没有接话。距离那场战争已经十年了，Beta似乎是理所当然的成为了真正的统治者。他们在战后迅速的填补了精英阶层的职位空缺，顶替了那些死于战争的Alpha接管一切。Beta天然的优势使他们有良好的自控力，也不需要对付难熬的发情期，他们就像本该如此那样占据高位，然后不由分说的将那些被战争消磨的Alpha驱逐出去，把剩余的Alpha登记编号严加看管。毕竟Alpha是最可能颠覆政权的那一批人，他们天生的智慧和勇毅是和平年代最大的威胁。松本润明白自己作为记者的职责，他手里握着一支笔，就是为了让那些惴惴不安的Beta和Omega安下心来歌颂伟大时代。

为了正义，为了和平。他脑中出现了那些信誓旦旦的标语，莫名其妙的头疼起来。

3

预定的采访时间在一周后。Alpha收管所的长官是一个中年Beta。他热情的接待了松本润的来访，带着他参观收管所的设施和运作情况。

“Alpha在这里受到了良好的管理。不然你是不可能安全的走在这种地方的。”长官摊了摊手，唇边的笑显得意味不明。“要知道，见了Omega的Alpha通常都表现的像个发情的畜生。”

松本润礼貌的笑着，不置可否。这样轻浮的话并不让他觉得舒服。他正走在Alpha服役的空地边，他们号称劳苦的工作可以消减天生的暴戾。松本润在窗口观望了一会儿，期待着能遇见那双熟悉的眼睛。

“长官，我能否单独和某位Alpha聊聊？”

“嗯…或许可以。”长官思索了一会，倒也没有过多的犹豫。

“我们把这些Alpha教导的足够好了，如果他们说了什么不得体的话，也是天性使然。您是优秀的记者，想必清楚分寸。”

松本润点了点头，并没有对他的话作出回应，只用手指了指一位劳动中的Alpha。

“这位，可以吗？”

“没问题。”长官耸了耸肩。“哪个都是一样的。”

他们的谈话被安排在一间简陋的房间里。两人间只隔了不大不小的一方桌子，密闭的空间安静，Alpha动了动手腕，镣铐发出喀拉喀拉的声音。

“我见过你的。”他开口，露出温和的表情。“能给我一支烟吗？”

“抱歉，我不抽烟。”

“那太遗憾了。”他有些可惜的摇了摇头。“你知道，我好久没和Omega独处过了。现在我有点紧张。”

“你不用紧张，只是些简单的问题。”松本润微笑着看向他，尽量想让气氛轻松些。

“可你刚好是我喜欢的那款。”他想去托下巴，可手被镣铐限制着，他动作停滞了一下，然后低低的咒骂了一声。

“你最好不要说脏话，也别讲那些性骚扰发言。”松本润看出他不是真的紧张，自己也放松下来。“我可不想没聊两句你就被外面那些Beta压着出去了。”

“好吧，我投降。”他无辜的用手指比了一个投降的动作。松本润没忍住笑了出来，随即又掩饰般的用手拢了拢鬓角的发。

“那我们开始了。我刚刚拿到了您的档案资料。樱井先生对吗？”

“是的，樱井翔。”他点了点头。“还没问记者先生，您的名字是？”

“松本润。”他打开笔帽，准备开始记录。“您被收管的原因是？”

“因为我是个Alpha。”

“可档案上写着您暴力伤人。”

“没错。”樱井翔并不否认。“但实际上，是他们要抓我，我迫不得已才使用了暴力。你知道的，即使比Omega好一点，Beta也不算有什么力气，不过是人多而已。”

“我希望您注意言辞，樱井先生。近年来人人都在呼吁平权，因此对性别相关的话题相当敏感。”

“我只是陈述事实。平等不是让Beta和Omega都活得像Alpha。他们该活得像自己。”

松本润停下笔，犹豫了一会儿，还是把那句话记了下来。

“我的话让您为难了吗，松本先生？”

“不，没有。”松本润注视他的眼睛。这是他的职业习惯，他希望和受访者的有更多的眼神交流。樱井翔面对他也并不躲闪，他朗朗昭昭的目光中似乎并没有那些Alpha耸人听闻的狠毒和暴戾。于是松本润低头继续翻动他的档案，企图在其中寻找有价值的信息。

“您的父亲是十年前那场战争中的战犯？”

“我希望您不要这么称呼他。”樱井翔第一次出现了明显的情绪波动。“他带领Alpha打赢了那场战争。他是个英雄。”

“可那场战争已经被证明是…”

“你不要再提那些阴谋论了。他谋划了战争，又打赢了战争，只为了获得些虚假的名利？”樱井翔的目光冷下来，勾起的唇角似笑非笑。“我没想过有比这更愚蠢的事情。如果真是这样——对不起，我接下来又要说些歧视发言了——如果真是这样，怎么会有Beta掌权的一天？”

“请你不要这么激动，樱井先生。”松本润尽量让自己显得不太惊慌。这是他第一次面对一个发怒的Alpha，那样的威压让他本能的害怕，尽管刚刚这个人还显得温润有礼。

“抱歉，记者先生，Alpha就是这么易怒的。”或许是意识到自己的失态，樱井翔有些嘲讽的摇了摇头，眼神也飘到一边去。

松本润松了口气，刚刚短暂的慌乱让他意识到自己仍没有放下对Alpha的成见，也并不信任他们在正常状态下的自控力。这让他觉得自己作为记者有些失职。

“是我的错，我应该多考虑你的感受。”

“不，没关系。”樱井翔不想再多说什么。气氛冷下来，房间里的灯闪了几下，突然间暗了下去。

“怎么回事？”松本润第一次遇到这样的情况，难免吓了一跳。

“这很正常，记者大人。这里供电系统很不稳定，三天两头的停电。”樱井翔的声音又恢复了平和。“等等就会有人来修的。”

但他们并没有等到供电系统恢复。那个长官很快探头探脑的进来，让松本润先去隔壁房间等着。

“黑暗中和Alpha共处一室太危险了，松本先生。”长官笑咪咪的引他出去，即使是黑暗里松本润也能察觉到他不寻常的靠近。一只粗糙的手沿着他的脊背滑下去，他抗拒的想要躲开，清脆的镣铐声响起来，直直的挤进了他们中间。

“抱歉，长官。”樱井翔的声音出现在暗夜里，却让松本润格外安心。“松本先生还想看看我服役的地方，我带着他过去，不劳您费心。”

那位长官恨恨的看他一眼，可惜光线太暗，并没什么威慑力。樱井翔带着松本润走开，他们一路无话，竟真的走到了他服役的场地边上。

“刚才谢谢你。”

“没什么。就算是Beta里也有些不那么正派的人。”樱井翔偏过头看他。月光冷清，映在他的眼睛里像融化的雪水。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”

“…谢谢。”

松本润只庆幸月光足够暧昧，好让他不被脸上的红晕出卖心情。

4

松本润最终没能按时交上那篇稿子。他并没能和樱井翔一起呆上很长时间，采访也进行的没头没尾。硬要写也全是些不能过审的话。生田斗真对此很不理解，只觉得他是个死脑筋。

“你知道，他们不是真的想让你问出点什么。只要能有个典型，让那些Beta和Omega相信关押Alpha的正确性就行了。”

“可我想弄清楚那些事情，toma。”松本润揉着眉心，神色里有解不开的疑虑。

“那你也不能申请去Alpha收管所待一周。你一个Omega过去，就像是进了狼窝的兔子。”

“也没有这么危险，只要避开发情期就没问题吧。为了保险，我还带了抑制剂。”

生田斗真看着他笃定的表情，知道阻止也没什么用。最近审批的压力又加大了，各项关于Alpha的内容都要再三修改字斟句酌再出版。他清楚其中的用意，也清楚一己之力挡不住历史的车轮，但以松本润较真的性格没准会闷头撞在枪口上，能去收管所呆着倒也不是完全的坏事。

收管所的长官给松本润安排了单独的房间。那里离Alpha的住所很远，就在工作区旁边。之前的经验让松本润有心防范，他倒也没再有什么越界的举动。收管所的气氛并没有外界传言的那么坏。那些服役中的Alpha大多沉默寡言。稍微年长的还会聚在一起聊聊当年的荣光，话说到一半声音也是无味的低了下去。松本润大多数时间都盯着那个叫樱井翔的Alpha，他的背总是挺的很直，即使在人群里，松本润也能一眼注意到他。

松本润会忍不住去幻想他的过去。他的母亲或许是一个温柔的Omega，有和他一样的圆眼睛。父亲脾气暴躁些，可是对他格外有耐心。如果真如他所说的，他的父亲引领战争走向胜利，那他的归来也一并带着巨大的欣喜与骄傲。可惜他的父亲很快被带走了——并不是去接受荣耀与功勋，而是沦为阶下囚，冠着不光彩的名头度日。然后他分化成了Alpha，理所当然的被送到收管所里来。看他的年龄那大概是政令最严的时候，没有哪个分化的Alpha能逃脱被收编的命运。他被迫在这里为Beta服役，爆发冲突也被很快压下去。十年前的人们想不到自己会变成这样，就像他作为Omega也永远无法理解樱井翔的苦楚。但仅仅是想象也让他觉得难过。他也许仍在无言的抗争，但这样的抗争也足够消磨他的一生。

“你的工作就是在这愣神吗，记者大人。”樱井翔坐到他旁边来。他有一点休息时间，等着管理员来发放午饭。

“不，”樱井翔靠得太近了，让松本润有一瞬的恍惚，“我打扰到你了吗？”

“没什么好打扰的，体力活而已。”樱井翔喝了一大口水。汗水沿着他的脖子滴落下来，在阳光下金灿灿的反着光。松本润忍不住伸手帮他擦去，樱井翔的动作顿了顿，他立马被烫到似的收回了指尖。

“…对不起。”松本润局促的搓了搓手，又从包里抽出纸巾递过去。樱井翔没有拒绝，反而笑着去找他躲闪的视线。

“你要帮我擦吗？”

松本润的反应让他觉得可爱。他认真固执，又容易害羞，发呆的样子都带着灵动。Omega天生就是柔软细腻的，Alpha会被这样的气息吸引，仿佛是镌刻在基因里的命定。

“你想不想看点别的？”他不再逗松本润，决定主动给他的采访增加点新素材。

“是什么？”

“要晚一点儿我再带你去。”樱井翔此刻的表情像极了正在筹划逃学的小男生。“去看看那些Beta不敢让你看的东西。”

松本润因此惴惴不安的等到了十点。他的生活里很少能有这样充满未知的时刻，因此他前往约定地点的时候紧张又兴奋。樱井翔笔直的站在那里等他。他除去了镣铐，干净温柔，像从来受过生活的苦。

“你的镣铐可以打开？”松本润看着他的样子，难掩心动。

“那玩意儿一捅就开了，我回去再戴上，不被发现就行。”

然后樱井翔拉着他的手，自然而然的牵引着他。他的掌心有薄茧，温暖有力，松本润轻轻的回握，任由他领着向前。

他们在收管所内的剧场前停下。门口难得没有Beta士兵在看守，樱井翔直接推了门带他进去。室内比想象中还要喧嚣，中心被围空出一个圆来，那些平日里沉默着的Alpha都兴奋不已，空气中躁动的信息素此起彼伏。

松本润在这样的场景中本能的不安起来。没人注意到一个Omega混进来了，他们拥挤着推搡，让松本润险些跌倒。所幸樱井翔体贴的把他护在怀里，白茶味的信息素轻柔的笼罩着他，隔绝了那些纷扰，让他觉得安心。

“这是在干什么？”人声太吵了，松本润得贴着樱井翔的耳朵说话才能让他听到。

“这是长官给我们提供的娱乐方式。”樱井翔带着他一路挤到第一排去，不同平日的兴奋表情像是一个赌徒。“这是场游戏，明白吗？松本先生。赢的人可以获得一天的自由。”

急促的呼声响起来。一个年轻的Alpha站到了空地中央。很快有另一个Alpha走上前来。然后他们撕扯在一起——松本润从没见过这样的搏斗，那样的动作完全是猛兽间的厮杀。他们的目的只是打倒对方，却又无比享受这样的过程。Alpha与生俱来的战斗本能此刻沸腾在血液里，松本润被这样的力量震撼，惊惧又恐慌，也不自觉的被吸引。他看着这样的场面只觉得喉咙干渴，又突然理解了那些Beta为什么要在战后这样脆弱的时刻将Alpha全数收押。

毕竟这是他们难以企及又求之不得的力量。

这并不能说是一场令人愉悦的演出。松本润跟着樱井翔走出剧场的时候胸口还憋闷的难受。樱井翔看他默不作声，伸手揉了一把他的脑袋。

“怎么，吓傻啦？”

“不，我是在想，你们这样做是谁授意的？”

“当然是那些长官。他们总得为Alpha找个发泄的出口。”

“出人命了怎么办？”

“他们巴不得这样。Alpha太多对他们来讲也不是什么好事。但是活下来就能摘下镣铐出去自由活动一整天，这多诱人。”

“那至少该有个人来监管…”

“你想什么呢我天真的记者大人。”樱井翔搭上他的肩膀。“谁能拉开两个发怒的Alpha？至少Beta是不行的。”

他又装模作样的思考了一会。“但是没准Omega会有办法。”

“我再说一遍，我不喜欢你的性别论断，也不想听你的性骚扰发言。”松本润推开他，和他刻意的保持了距离。

“那你脸红什么？”

“……”

“好啦。”樱井翔很懂得适可而止。他把手揣进兜里，在下一个分岔口跟他挥手道别。

“晚安。”他头也不回的走掉了。松本润在原地站了一会，才小声的回应他。

“晚安。”

5

第二天松本润以取材为由再次找到他。樱井翔又乖乖的带上了镣铐，坐在他的小桌前，平静的仿佛昨天的一切都没有发生。

“关于昨天的事，我仍然有些想问的。”松本润努力的组织着语言，然后犹豫着开口。

“这也许是我作为一个Omega难以理解的事情，但是这样暴力的行径是必须的吗？”

“至少在这样的环境中是必须的，松本先生。”跟他熟络起来之后，樱井翔的回答越来越轻松。

“我们需要一些痛感。那让我们知道自己仍然完整。”

松本润习惯性的盯着他的眼睛。他的眼神依旧清澈，可松本润第一次觉得那样的清澈并不透明。

“你有参加过吗，这样的事情？”

“我没有。我没有这样的动机。”他动了动手腕，关节似乎有些酸痛了。“即使赢了，我也不知道要去哪儿。”

松本润沉默了。他经常在和这个人的严肃交流中感到无话可说。他无处可去的原因显而易见，松本润不准备追问下去。他们对视了一会儿，气氛由尴尬的冷场生出一点暧昧来，最终还是樱井翔打破了这样的寂静。

“或许你可以和我聊点轻松的话题？说真的，比起去干那些无意义的体力活，我更愿意和你待在一起。”

“那，你有没有想过，如果自己没有被收押，会过怎样的生活？”

樱井翔好笑的叹了口气。“我真讨厌你们这些记者一丝不苟的职业习惯，说出口的话都是冷冰冰的。”他望着天花板，不假思索的描述着。

“大概会有份工作，然后就这么平静的生活着？当然还要有个可爱的Omega，大概就像你这样。”

“我再说一遍…”

“我这就停止我的性骚扰发言。”樱井翔突然认真起来，似乎踟蹰了一会儿，又变得有些沮丧。

“现在说这些话真是毫无意义。松本先生，你打算什么时候回去？”

“明天。”

“嗯。”樱井翔推开椅子准备离开。“一路顺风。”

松本润看着他笔直的背，难以抑制的心情像复杂的线层层缠绕起来。他得承认自己不想离开，离开之后他又能做什么呢？听那些煽动人心的演讲，鼓吹旗帜鲜明的正义和邪恶，看着Alpha在结束使命后孤独的寂灭。然后他们不会再见了，这个白茶香的Alpha，他们不会再见了。

所以他觉得自己必须拥抱他。即使被推开也没关系。他需要这样的怀抱，就像那些困兽般的Alpha需要用痛去感知活着。

樱井翔没有推开他。他怎么舍得推开呢？他把松本润搂在怀里，这个可爱的Omega，即使一本正经的逞强，本质上还是甜软又乖巧，接吻的时候睫毛会微微的颤抖，舌尖再深入一点腰就受不住的软下去。

“抱歉。”樱井翔依依不舍的结束了这个吻，在他理智尚存的时刻。Omega的信息素从松本润的后颈溢出来，像夏日里多汁的蜜桃。他们有一点说的没错，Alpha面对Omega时完全消失的自控力是致命的弱点。他多想标记这个Omega，进入他的身体，在柔软的腔口里摩擦成结。可这一切太荒谬了，这对松本润是太大的不公平。因为一个带着镣铐的伴侣无法给他任何的保护和荫蔽。

“你为什么说抱歉。你不喜欢我吗？”松本润不愿意放开他。喜欢的心情太强烈，那道闸口一旦打开，溢出的爱就再也收不住了。

那样的爱是太疯狂的事。他们在封闭的屋子里做爱，门外不时走过一些Beta。他们感知不到信息素的存在，自然也无从知晓门内的火热。松本润的身体里无法抑制的流出温暖的水，把樱井翔滚烫的性器沾得湿漉漉的。他在他湿热的甬道里进出，咬破他的后颈，阴茎结肿胀起来，卡在他的腔口，顶进他的深处。松本润能感受到他的精液留在自己的肚子里。这让他无比的安心和满足。

“我带你走。”樱井翔动情的亲吻他。“你愿意和我一起吗？”

松本润紧紧的贴着他的身体，他很少爆粗口，此时却含糊不清念叨着。

“走。走他妈的。”

6

松本润离开收管所的时候天晴的很好。生田斗真来接他，看他心情不错的样子，忍不住多问了几句。

“收集到合适的素材啦？”

“不，不是因为这个。”松本润望向车窗外，那些人头攒动的广场上仍有人在演讲。他的疑虑消失了，只觉得无聊又可笑。

“我被Alpha标记了。”

生田斗真猛然踩下了刹车。

“你疯了？”

“也许吧。”他能闻得到自己身上散发出浅淡的白茶香。这让他觉得安心。

“这事儿你要怎么交代？你去取材一周，然后被Alpha标记了回来。你知道Alpha现在是什么处境吗？”

“我知道。我不准备交代。我受够了这里，我想去自由的地方。”

“你现在不够自由？”

“不够。”松本润闭了闭眼睛。“我不能和他在一起，光这一点我就觉得不够。”

7

松本润按照约定在Alpha收管所外等他。他怀揣着船票，紧张又激动的期待着，等着和他一同离开。生田斗真黑着脸在他旁边站着。他到底是不放心，得亲眼见过这个Alpha才行。

樱井翔走出来了。他脸上带着点伤，但精神很好。松本润心疼的吻他的伤口，环着他的腰，却又怕他身上有伤会痛。

“我劝你们快点走。最好在看守发现他没回来之前彻底离开。”生田斗真面向樱井翔，说话缓慢又严肃。

“我并不了解你。只是松润喜欢你，我才愿意相信你。你最好别辜负他，我才能按下我的良心不举报你。”

“我会的。”樱井翔回答的很郑重。这样的托付配上这样好的阳光，让他恍惚觉得他们在举行婚礼。

他身上还是有点疼，但他一点也不后悔。松本润给了他争取的理由，让他心里那点没能完全熄灭的火又燃烧起来。

“那是我第一次这么惧怕死亡。”他们坐上车前往港口，道路的颠簸让他的话听起来有些颤抖。“不为别的，一想到可能会见不到你，我就害怕的发疯。”

“别怕。”松本润安慰他。仿佛他们从一出生开始就这样相互依赖。

“现在我们在一起了。”


End file.
